


From Elite to Outler

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: This is a story of how Outlers came to be.





	1. Felt like Slaves

**Author's Note:**

> There are more characters who are in this story.
> 
> Dexeter  
Draith  
Garif  
Login  
Nefred

Varsh, leader of the Outlers, used to be an Elite, just like his brother.

Varsh's job as an elite is to harvest riverfruits for the Deciders. Each Riverfruits has to be perfect, which Varsh can't tell which Riverfruit is perfect.

He is always jealous at his job because Adric, His Brother's, Job is doing Mathematics. Mathematics is always Adric's job because He's always smarter than Varsh. 

Varsh's previous job used to be doing Mathematics. Sadly, Varsh had been received really poor education. Since Varsh had been educated really poorly, The Deciders had not choice but to depromoted him to Harvest Riverfruits. 

Varsh felt like He's a slave to The Deciders and The Society. Adric thinks Varsh being a Slave is a joke and The Deciders gave him this job because of his strength. Varsh isn't the only one who feel like he's a slave, Tylos and Keara too. 

Tylos is the servant to The Deciders. He has to make sure to make a list of assignments for Elites for Deciders to Announce. Tylos is forced by Deciders to not change Varsh's assignment because Varsh's job is permanent. Tylos had do it because if he doesn't obey The Deciders, He'll have to work a lot of jobs for 3 days with no breaks. This is when Tylos felt like he's being a slave to The Deciders.

Keara's job is to make sure that the starliner is working properly. She find her job too overwhelming, difficult, and confusing. Everytime when she does her job, Keara always made the starliner worse. At one point, she made the starliner lose power, causing Adric to have Nyctophobia for 5 months. This is when Keara felt like She's being a Slave to The Deciders.

Varsh, Tylos, and Keara had been best friends since they were kids. As Kids, They would leave Adric alone on top of the tree and they would laugh until Login, Keara's Father, helped Adric get down the tree safety. Adric was just a baby that time.


	2. Forming a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varsh had enough with his same old job. It's time for him to move on. But first He needs some friends.

It was Hot and Muggy day in Alzarius. Varsh is doing his job, like always. One of the riverfruits was rotted easily when planted. Varsh is disgusted and Angry "Stupid Evaporation" He shouted at the rotten riverfruit.

Alzarius always had a lot of Humidity,

Varsh crushed a rotten riverfruit with his foot because If he picked up a rotten riverfruit, He'll get sick very easily.

Omril laughs at Varsh and says to him "That's the 10th Rotten Riverfruit that has been planted and stomped." What Omril said was a tease to Varsh. He look so angry that he had no idea what to say Omril back. So, Varsh made a rude Alzarian gesture by sticking up 2 middle fingers, Knuckles by his chin, and sticks out his Tounge. This Alzarian Gesture is like Flip the Bird but much worse.

Omril was disgraced by Varsh's rude Gesture so he called him "Arleka" which is an Alzarian slur that is offensive to Tan-skinned people. Varsh stops with the rude gesture as Omril walks off in Anger.

Another Riverfruit has been grown but was quickly rotten immediately after. This made Varsh growled. He had enough doing Work for the Deciders. It's time for him to Rebel. But first, Varsh needed Recruits.

First was Keara, She was goofing off on her job. Instead of her checking the Starliner, She made a Hoax. Keara went on a P.A. and says "Deciders, Elites. I have bad news: Mistfall's coming, Marshmans are coming out of the water and ALL of you are FUCKED!"

This causes Deciders and Elites to Panic. Nefred isn't the only one to Panic, Instead he's furious. He knows Keara is behind this. Nefred then proceeds to leave Great Book Room to Find Keara.

Login stops Screaming as he knew Keara was the one who gave the 'bad news'. Keara = Giving Alzarians Hoaxes. Login is so angry and said "She's so dead" as he facepalms.

Keara is hiding in the closet. She has a Microphone plugged to a wall. While Elites were screaming, She laughed. Nefred can hear Keara's laughter from a hallway. He growled when He was right by a closet door.

When Nefred slams the door wide open, Keara stops Laughing because She's caught. Nefred grabs the microphone and says into it "Attention, Elites and Rest of The Deciders, Mistfall isn't happening at all. It's just a unpleasant, unfunny, and absurd hoax that'll make you scream and one of you faint" Adric is the one who faint from the Hoax he just heard "This is Decider Nefred, Get back to Work, Elites" Nefred then turned off the microphone and looked at Keara who is now nervously laughing.

"Depromotion for you, Keara! for creating a Hoax that scared everyone including your Best Friend's little brother. You'll be assign to Harvest Riverfruits, But in a different location so you won't your friend" Nefred said. Keara is disappointed "But It's Hot out there" She whined. Nefred doesn't give a damn and leaves Keara behind in the closet.

Varsh sneaks in the starliner and found Keara. He laughed and says to Her "Nice Hoax, Keara. That really made Deciders and Elites have Urine coming out." Varsh's compliment didn't made Keara happy at all. "I got depromoted, Varsh. I assign to Harvest Riverfruit at a different location from where you Harvest Riverfruits. " Keara complain "I don't want to Harvest Riverfruits in a 35°C Heat!" Keara's complaint about her depromotion made Varsh laugh very meancing. "Well, I'm promoting you to be a rebel. Instead of planting riverfruits, We're gonna steal Riverfruits. How's that sound?" He asked. Keara gave Varsh an Evil Smirk and says "I'm in!" Varsh and Keara shook each other's hands in agreement.

Tylos was outside of the starliner. He felt Scared because He thought Mistfall is actually happening. 

Tylos ran out of the starliner in panic before Nefred announced that Mistfall was a hoax.

He now has Sudicial Thoughts. Stabbing Himself, Drowning Himself, Falling Off the Cliff, All Those Sudicial thoughts Tylos could have. He choose Stabbing himself.

Once Tylos could stab himself, Varsh and Keara arrived in the nick of time. "Don't kill yourself, Tylos!" said Varsh. Tylos turned his head to Varsh and Keara "Varsh, Keara... You're alive. Mistfall is Over!" Tylos is relieved that Mistfall is over. In reality, It didn't happened at all and it was just a Hoax. "Mistfall is a myth, Tylos. Keara just made everyone, including you, think Mistfall is happening. It's just a Hoax." Varsh explained everything of what happened. Tylos dropped his knife and shouts "Yes!" then proceeds to Laugh.

Varsh then smirks and asks Tylos if he wanted to be a rebel. Tylos accepted it and says that He's tired of being a Servant to the Deciders and not giving Varsh a new assignment. Varsh meancingly Laughed and says "Good".

"Where are they?" Dexeter questioned to Draith as they're looking for Varsh, Tylos, and Keara. Draith didn't reply as he's busy looking through the control room. " I don't know" He said. Dexeter groans because He's getting overwhelmed. While the 2 Deciders are finding the, Varsh, Tylos, and Keara sneaked behind them.

"Adric, we assign you to Harvest Riverfruits." Garif assigns. Adric groaned because he does not want to Plant Riverfruits as his permanent Job. Nefred then explains to Adric "The Job for you is not permanent. You have to Plant Riverfruit because you're Varsh's little brother" "Okay! I understand. Since It's Hot outside, I'm gonna plant riverfruits by the lake. It helps them to not rot immediately after It's finished" Adric said then he walked out of the Great Book Room.

"Should I keep an eye on Adric please?" Rysik asked. The Deciders declined his ask and explains that "Adric is a star pupil. He always does his work and He doesn't stop until it's done" said Nefred.

Varsh, Tylos, and Keara ambushed The Deciders and Elites by saying "Nobody Move!" said Varsh who's pointed his Dagger, that he made a year ago, at the Deciders and Elites. Elites Gasped while Deciders were Angry. Dexeter and Draith entered Great Book Room and they are now shocked of what They're seeing.

"Why are you 3 teenagers not doing your work?" Garif questioned. Varsh explains "We're gonna live freedom. No Jobs, No Elites, No Deciders!" then Varsh and his best friends laughed. "Get Back to Work Now!" Draith ordered. His voice was so loud that Adric could hear it. "Shut the Fuck Up, Kibaomis!" Keara shouted. Kibaomi is another Alzarian Slur that is offensive to Deciders and Elites.

Many Elites, except for Login, gasped. Login was ticked off at his Daughter's actions. "Keara, Don't you dare say that Slur!" He said. Tylos made a raspberry to Login that lasted for 10 seconds. That's when he ran out of breath.

"Elites, Do you hate your crummy, Boring, Everyday Jobs?" Varsh asked to them. A few elites nodded their Heads. "Join us, Because we're gonna live in freedom. No Jobs, We're gonna do what Rebels do, Disobeying Deciders' Orders" Varsh offered them. His offering made a few elites cheer for him and went to his said.

Nefred's Jaw Dropped of what he's seeing. He doesn't know what to say anymore.

"Who are you going to call yourselves?" Dexeter questioned "You don't have a rebel name!" he added. Varsh answered Dexeter's questions without thinking and It's "Outlers!". The Outlers scream like They're Barbarians and leaves Great Book Room.

The Deciders, The Elites, and Login were very disappointed. They Lost 3 Elites to Varsh, Tylos, and Keara. "Who's going to tell Adric of what just happened?" Nefred questions to Deciders and Elites. Instead of answers, The Deciders and Elites walked away from Nefred while Whistling.

As Days go by, The Outlers had been steaing Riverfruits. Varsh is chosen to be a leader of The Outlers. Rarely, The Outlers killed Alzarians. Most of Male Outlers raped Women Alzarians and then they Killed them.

It was the Darkest Days of the History of Alzarius.


	3. Adric finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adric learns that his brother and his friends rebelled, and He wasn't allowed to join.

It was a day after Outlers was first formed. Adric was sleeping under the tree. His Brother walked up to him. Varsh wanted to wake Adric up, but he couldn't. So, he wrote a note for Adric about his new life. Varsh then leaves the note by Adric's face then he ran away so he won't get caught by Elites.

Adric wakes up 2 hours after Varsh left a note. He was confused of the paper that was by his face. Adric sat up, takes a note, then reads:

Adric,

By the time you read this, I'm gone from the starliner. Tylos and Keara too. We've all had enough of the Deciders and their obsession with "Correct Procedure" so we left and living by our own rules for now own.

Do not attempt to find me or follow me, if you saw me which I'll be unaware. We may be brothers, but the time has come for us to go our separate ways. Your place is on the starliner and besides, we have no use for Elites in the Outlers.

Goodbye.

Adric felt heartbroken. Varsh, his brother, left the starliner and He wasn't allowed to join.

Adric showed the note to The Deciders . He's still upset. After they read the note, One of the Deciders, Dexeter, places his hand on Adric's shoulder while Garif explains "We told one of the Elite to tell you what happened yesterday. But, they declined because You'll be Heartbroken".

Adric knows how Varsh felt when He hate his own Job. He's now feeling the same way Varsh felt.


	4. End of Outlers ( Full Circle Summary )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlers were ended when 2 of them were killed. This is taking place during events of Full Circle.

A day when Mistfall was actually happening, Adric had no choice. He wanted to be in his brother's gang but Varsh declines. Adric doesn't want to leave Alzarius. That's when The Outlers let Adric to join in.. but on one condition. Adric had to steal a riverfruit.

Which he did but he was caught by Draith in the proceess. But Draith got killed when he drowned in the water and he's now replaced by Login.

( as of now, This chapter is about how Outlers ended )

Both Varsh and Tylos got killed by Marshmans in the Starliner respectively. Tylos was the first to get killed. He sacrificed his life to save Rysik.

Varsh's Death was upsetting to Adric. Varsh was surrounded by Marshmans, He cried out "Adric" then flees from Marshmans. Once he's about to get into Safety, A Marshman grabbed his foot, resulting him to trip.

Varsh grabbed Adric's hand. Marshman = Death, Adric = Survive. But Marshman wins, Varsh died.

Adric sees a dead body of his big brother. He wasn't the only one. The Doctor, Login, and Keara get to see it too.

Keara gave Adric his Brother's Outler belt because He's the last one left of his family.

This Results Adric stowaway in the Tardis. Like Varsh, Adric had a short life. Adric dies when the ship crashed into Earth in Prehistoric Times. ( Now comes a little fanon ) This results in Adric to be in Alzarian Heaven where he finally get to see Varsh and Tylos again.


End file.
